


Blood Diamonds

by pigeonking



Series: The Missing Doctor Adventures - Season One [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonking/pseuds/pigeonking
Summary: The first trip in their own TARDIS for my Doctor and Clover...This story is a sort of sequel to the events of the TV story Attack of the Cybermen.





	

After the unfortunate incident involving the Krynoid pod and the fox the Doctor had returned with Clover to the kitchen to search the freezer for a second pod. Krynoids, a deadly species of predatory alien plants, usually travelled in pairs. If Clover had found one in the freezer then the Doctor hoped that the second one would be there too. If it wasn’t then that would mean that somewhere out there was another Krynoid pod; a veritable ticking time bomb just waiting to explode.

Clover stood behind the Doctor cuddling the orphaned fox cub in her arms as he riffled through the freezer, practically flinging items out of it onto the kitchen tiles behind him as he searched frantically for the reassurance that he desperately craved.

“It’s not here! It’s not here!” the Doctor exclaimed, a hint of panicked desperation creeping into his voice.

He gave up his search and turned back to face Clover. His face bore a haunted expression as if he were imagining worst case scenarios playing out like a film reel inside his head.

“We must find that second pod before it’s too late!” he declared.

“Doctor could you just stop and think for a second, please?” Clover asked calmly as she absently stroked her fingers through the fox cub’s fur.

“Think? What is there to think about? The Earth is in terrible danger if that pod germinates and is able to disperse its seeds!” the Doctor ranted melodramatically.

Clover rolled her eyes, but kept her calm and even composure.

“Think about it. That pod had been in that freezer for a long time before I found it in there. I’m not doubting that there is a second pod, but if it was going to be a danger and cause any sort of trouble I do believe it would have done so by now. The fact that it hasn’t rather suggests that someone, quite possibly you in another life, has already done something about it. And if not then it is probably somewhere safe where it can’t do any harm anyway. Maybe whoever put that pod in that freezer deliberately hid the other pod somewhere else specifically so that they wouldn’t be found together?” Clover suggested.

The Doctor listened to his friend’s calm and reasoned argument and nodded.

“Yes I do suppose that makes some sort of sense.” He agreed; the haunted look that had marred his features slowly began to slip away. The Doctor dropped to one knee and began picking up the frozen food that he had strewn across the floor so that he could put it back in the freezer.

“What are we going to do about our adorable little friend here?” Clover asked, nuzzling the top of the fox cub’s head with her nose as she spoke.

“I am responsible for what happened to its mother so I guess that makes me responsible for its wellbeing now. I wish I hadn’t had to destroy the vixen, but there was no other way. You believe that don’t you?” the Doctor replied with regret.

“Of course I do. If you could have saved her I know you would have.” Clover beamed understandingly. She lifted up the cute cub and peered under its tail. “By the way; it is a he! What are we going to call him?” she asked.

The Doctor paused in his tidying away of the frozen foods.

“There’s always that old cliché about the sly fox.” He mused. “How about we call him Sly?”

Clover turned Sly around and looked into his dark eyes. The cub looked back at her in bemusement; still not entirely sure of what was going on.

“Sly it is.” Clover enthused and she began to prattle inane nonsense at the cub.

The Doctor grinned and resumed his task.

 

The next few months passed reasonably uneventfully for the Doctor, Clover and Sly. There were no sudden Krynoid outbreaks, no alien threats at all for that matter. The Doctor and Clover were starting to get bored. Despite his constant tinkering in his laboratory the Doctor had not been able to come up with anything that could significantly accelerate the growth of the TARDIS in the nursery. They were stuck with waiting on the long path to freedom. Freedom to travel anywhere in the universe of time and space. In that time Sly grew into a mature adult fox. Whenever the Doctor and Clover went out Sly would go with them. Sometimes he would be on a leash just like a domestic dog, but after a while he just trotted along beside them without it. He showed no desire to run off and live the life of a wild fox. Why would he when the Doctor and Clover looked after him so well? They treated him almost as if he was a surrogate son and they were his mummy and daddy.

One morning in February 2016 Clover entered the kitchen for breakfast. The Doctor was busy preparing one of his delicious fry-ups. Sly sat patiently at his side never taking his eyes off the sizzling frying pan. A slick tendril of drool dangled from the side of his mouth.

“Morning, you two!” Clover chirped. She couldn’t help but smile like the Cheshire Cat that had got the cream at the sight of the man she was falling in love with and their adopted furry son, side by side. Of course calling Sly their son would imply that there was a romantic connection between her and the Doctor, but unfortunately the cloned Time Lord was too wrapped up in his lab work to notice Clover at the moment. At least so it seemed.

“Good morning, Clover!” the Doctor replied cheerfully.

“Good morning, mum!” Sly added in his gruff, growly little voice.

“Awww! Isn’t that sweet? He called me ‘mum’!” Clover gushed as she took up her stool by the counter. She began to pour herself a coffee when suddenly she paused. A thought had occurred to her. “Wait a minute, I may not be the leading expert on Earth’s wildlife in the twenty-first Century, but I’m fairly certain that foxes are not supposed to be able to talk!”

“You noticed that, eh?” the Doctor grinned mischievously.

Even Sly was chuckling in a yipping, barky sort of way that was certainly endearing.

“What did you do?” Clover asked in a tone that was almost accusatory, though her smile never wavered.

“Well, as you know, I haven’t been having much luck in coming up with a solution to our growing TARDIS problem, so I’ve been working on some other things to pass the time away while we wait. I made you a sonic sword just like mine and just like I said I would…” the Doctor began to explain.

“Really? I wasn’t sure that you’d still want to have a sword after what you were forced to do with it.” Clover interrupted with a hint of surprise.

“You want us to have that conversation now?” the Doctor asked with a discreet look down at Sly.

“I can always go and wait outside?” Sly offered, though he seemed reluctant to leave the imminent food.

“You stay right where you are, honey!” Clover assured the young fox kindly.

“What I was forced to do was unfortunate and very, very horrible, but it was also necessary. If I had made a sonic screwdriver instead of a sword then I wouldn’t have been able to stop that Krynoid from escaping. It’s a sad thing for me to admit, but sometimes, just sometimes, being in possession of a deadly weapon is necessary.” The Doctor told Clover with more than a twinge of regret.

“Much as I hate to say it, I think you’re right.” Clover agreed sadly. “So what have you done to Sly?” she brought the subject back around to their little fox friend, almost forcing herself to smile once more.

“Well I’ve been playing around with nano technology again.” The Doctor answered her obligingly, his own smile returning, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Except rather than nano-fabric like your clothes or nano-steel like my sword, this time I have created a nano-translator. I slipped it into a slit sausage that I’d fried for Sly and fed it to him and voila, instant translation. Now Sly need never feel left out of our conversations again!”

“That’s great!” Clover beamed and she felt her happiness return for real, no faking necessary.

The Doctor also brightened at the radiance of Clover’s smile.

“Now who wants the first piece of bacon?” he announced.

“Me! I do! I do! I do!” Sly yipped and bounded with enthusiasm.

When the Doctor and Clover went to the _Allen’s Arms_ then Sly was always allowed in with them and the landlady, Ramona, was always ready to make a fuss over him and spoil him with beef jerky and pork scratchings. Of course Sly had been instructed to keep his ability to talk a secret whenever they were out and about, but one day in the pub he had yipped an excited thank you at his latest treat from Ramona. Luckily she had been the only person to hear him and she had just looked at the young fox with a smile and a wink. She wouldn’t tell.

Then finally one day in May the Doctor, Clover and Sly walked into the nursery to check on the progress of the developing TARDIS and on that day instead of an amber embryo they were greeted by a tall and sleek silver Type 40 capsule. The door was already open as if the young TARDIS were beckoning them inside.

The Doctor was practically skipping with joy as he approached the open door of his TARDIS.

“She’s ready, she’s ready, she’s ready!” he almost sang with excitement.

Sly bounced and laughed around his ankles as he shared his dad’s enthusiasm, though he wasn’t entirely sure what it was that they were excited about. He knew that this ‘TARDIS’ was important to his mum and dad, but he didn’t quite understand why.

Clover ran over to the Doctor and took hold of his hands and they skipped around in a circle together.

“You know what this means? We could leave now if we wanted to!” Clover cheered happily.

“Leave?” Sly asked in puzzlement. “Where are we going to? Are we going for another walk?”

“Not quite, Sly.” The Doctor answered. He let go of Clover’s hands and got down on one knee beside the little fox. “Inside this silver box we have an opportunity to go anywhere in time and space that we want to.”

“You mean we will be leaving here forever? No more walks? No more treats at the pub with Auntie Ramona?” Sly whimpered sadly, his tail drooped between his legs.

“I’m not saying that we’ll never come back.” The Doctor tried to assure him. “While we’re out there we’ll see many amazing things. Stars, planets; we’ll get to explore Earth’s history and its future and meet lots of interesting people and life forms.”

“I’m not sure that I want to do all that, dad. I like it here on Earth.” Sly protested.

Clover joined the Doctor down on the ground beside their ‘son’.

“Tell you what, honey. Why don’t you come along with us on one trip and if you still don’t like it after that we’ll bring you right back here and you can stay with Auntie Ramona. Deal?” she ruffled the fur on top of his head and a smile twitched upon his foxy features.

“Okay, mum. I’ll give it a try.” He yipped happily.

“That’s my little foxy boy!” Clover crooned and she scooped Sly up into her arms and carried him into the TARDIS, closely followed by the Doctor.

 

Inside the TARDIS they were greeted by the vastness that was the control room. Though the Doctor and Clover had expected it they were still swept away by the awe of seeing it for the first time.

“I don’t like this, mum! It’s bigger than it was outside!” Sly wriggled in Clover’s arms and jumped down onto the floor.

“It’s alright, honey. TARDISes are supposed to be like this inside. It’s perfectly safe.” Clover reassured him.

“Are you sure?” the little fox asked with uncertainty.

“Have a sniff around and see for yourself.” The Doctor smiled down at him.

And so Sly the little fox trotted around the control room. The walls were as white as a snowy winter’s day and were decorated with round circular panels. A door at the far end of the room led deeper into the bowels of the TARDIS, but Sly steered clear of there for now. He sniffed at the six sided control console that dominated the centre of the room with its transparent column sitting inert down the middle; an array of switches, nobs and levers just waiting to flicked, pulled and pressed. Sly wrinkled his nose with indifference. The TARDIS did not smell bad, but then it did not really smell of anything. The Doctor pulled a red lever on one side of the console and the doors closed with a hum. A little panel slid open on the console and offered up two keys.

“Our TARDIS keys!” the Doctor proclaimed ecstatically and he took them up with eager enthusiasm. “One for you,” he handed one to Clover and popped the other into his jacket pocket. “And one for me!”

“Do I get a key?” Sly sniffed with disappointment. So far he wasn’t impressed with TARDIS at all.

“Don’t be silly, Sly. You couldn’t use a key. You don’t have opposable thumbs!” the Doctor chuckled and he ruffled his son’s fur affectionately, but the gesture failed to raise the little fox’s spirits.

Clover took up a position beside the Doctor at the console. The excitement of being back inside a TARDIS and the prospect of adventure seemed to have blinded her to Sly’s disheartened mood.

“Where or when should we go first?” she asked the Doctor happily.

The Doctor stood and thought for a moment. Then his smile, already stretching from ear to ear, seemed to grow even broader.

“I know just the place!” he announced. His fingers danced across the levers and switches of the console.

 

Outside in the peace and tranquillity of the nursery a howling and grinding sound suddenly split the air and the silver capsule slowly faded away.

 

On the planet Telos in the year 2687 important decisions were being considered by its native inhabitants. Deep underground in the refrigerated mines of the Cryons a group of off-world delegates were putting in their bids for mining rights. Telos was very rich in precious minerals and stones and especially diamonds. The prospect of being allowed to mine for such treasures was attractive to many interested parties. Minister Jorast and her assistant Advisor Korrel were observing a demonstration from the Interplanetary Mining Corporation (IMC) of some of their state of the art mining equipment. Both Cryons were typical of their species, being tall, slender humanoids with shining silver skin and shining fish-like eyes. They even had fin like protrusions around their mouths. They rather resembled walking diamonds themselves!

The demonstration was being overseen by Captain Norton. He was a rather intimidating figure standing nearly six foot in his grey and red uniform and black combat boots. There were two other IMC personnel operating the complex, but efficient looking laser drill that cut into the rock and slowly, but inexorably uncovered a suitably large cache of diamonds.

There was a round of applause from the two Cryons and the other assembled candidates expressing an interest in obtaining mining rights.

As well as the IMC there were also representatives from Voga the planet of gold and from the Spikonian Empire.

Representing the Vogans there was Councillor Varik and his two body guards Rebah and Denek.

Like all Vogans they were grey skinned humanoids with high domed foreheads with wispy white hair, which also ran to an impressive beard on Varik. His tunic was also rather splendid, being fashioned almost entirely from gold. This wasn’t too much of a symbol of his status, however, as Rebah and Denek also wore gold. The metal that was so precious and rare to others was as common on Voga as diamonds were on Telos.

The final candidates were from the Spikonian Empire and consisted of General Twirov and his aide Major Spargel. Spikonians resembled rather diminutive, squat purple dragons. Though they did not have wings, they did have green spines that ran from the tops of their heads and down to the tips of their tails. Their lizard-like mouths were full of shark-sharp teeth and had a long, slender forked lizard-tongue. Both wore silver armoured breast-plates and helmets. General Twirov’s helmet sported a golden crest to denote his rank.

“Very impressive, Captain Norton.” Jorast proclaimed in her melodic sing-song voice. “We expected nothing less from the Interplanetary Mining Corporation. I think it is safe to say that your bid is practically guaranteed.”

“Why thank you, Minister Jorast.” Norton bowed theatrically. “It warms my heart to hear you say so.”

“Indeed.” Jorast smiled good-humouredly. “Shall we see what our other guests have to offer?”

She turned her smile upon the Vogans and the Spikonians.

“But of course, Minister.” Norton agreed. “We do have something else that we would like to demonstrate, but since the acceptance of our bid is assured we will gladly wait.”

“I am intrigued already, Captain, but yes, let the Vogans and the Spikonians have their turn next.” Jorast replied.

“Thank you, Minister.” Councillor Varik bowed gracefully. “Being from a planet of gold you can rest assured that our mining technology is at least on a par with anything that the IMC has to offer, but it is not mining technology that we offer you, but a means of defending yourselves.”

“Go on.” Jorast nodded with keen interest.

“Like us your people have suffered persecution at the hands of the Cybermen in the past. In fact until recently your people had been under an enforced occupation by the Cybermen for several centuries. I applaud you for attaining your freedom and liberating your planet of the Cyber-menace, but I ask you… how prepared are you if the Cybermen decided to return and try to reclaim Telos as their own once more?” Varik proposed.

“We would sooner die than surrender Telos to the Cybermen again!” Korrel balked with fierce pride.

“A noble sentiment, but if you were suitably armed and prepared then your deaths would not be necessary I assure you.” Varik assured her.

“Please explain.” Jorast prompted.

“The reason why my people were persecuted by the Cybermen was because during the Cyber-Wars we provided the allied forces with the Glitter Gun, a weapon that utilised gold and exploited the Cybermen’s weakness to that metal to great effect! It is why the Cybermen tried to destroy us. They know no fear, but they recognised the threat that we posed to their awesome power and tried to get rid of it. They failed. In exchange for the right to mine your diamonds, we Vogans offer you our gold and our Glitter Gun technology so that you need never live in fear of the Cybermen again.” Varik explained.

“That is a very attractive offer indeed.” Jorast nodded, clearly impressed by the Councillor’s impassioned speech. “There are enough diamonds on Telos to go round. You may also mine your fair share.”

“Thank you, Minister, thank you!” Varik bowed so low he could almost have butted the floor of the cavern in which they stood.

Jorast finally turned her diamond-dazzling smile upon the Spikonians.

“And what do your people offer us, General Twirov?” she asked.

“We have no mining equipment. We do not need it!” Twirov declared in a voice that managed to be both high pitched and gruff at the same time, like Smaug on helium. “My people are warriors and we would of course offer our services in your defence, but that is not what we have come to offer you in return for the right to mine your delicious diamonds!”

“Yes,” Jorast chuckled good-naturedly. “I had heard that your people like to eat diamonds!”

“What else would one do with them?” Major Spargel snorted as if the thought of using them for anything else was ludicrous.

“Indeed, that’s what we planned to do with them.” Norton joked, but the humour was lost on the two proud Spikonians.

“We can help you find the diamonds.” Twirov continued; he inhaled deeply and sighed happily, a slather of drool forming at the side of his reptilian mouth. “We can smell them! They are all around us. There are not many places here where we could dig and not find diamonds!”

Spargel turned to his General with a look of pleading in his yellow eyes.

“Please, General? May I?” he slathered.

“You may!” the General nodded at his aide indulgently. “My associate will demonstrate how we will find and retrieve the diamonds!”

Spargel raced forward even before his General had finished speaking and launched himself at one wall of the cavern. He began to rip into the stone of the cavern wall with his claws as if he were tearing into cardboard. After three hefty slashes from his claws the grey of the rock gave way to sparkling diamond ore. Spargel dug his claws into the diamond nugget and tugged it free turning towards his General and his audience with a triumphant relish. The look on his face told everyone gathered that it was only a tremendous effort of will which prevented him from shoving the diamond ore into his mouth. He brought the diamond over to his General and offered it to him on one knee.

“May we partake, Minister Jorast?” the General asked courteously.

“But of course, you have certainly earned it!” Jorast insisted with an indulgent smile.

Twirov took the proffered diamond from his subordinate who remained on one knee before him. The General split the ore into two equal sized pieces with an effortless twist as if he had been splitting an orange and passed one half back to the Major. Spargel rose to his feet and joined his commanding officer in devouring the sweet delicacy.

The Cryons and the Vogans observed this quaint little ritual with good-natured bemusement. For Captain Norton, however, there was no more humour to be found in seeing such precious ore go to waste. He glowered at the two Spikonians with barely concealed contempt and hostility.

“I would also say that you have more than earned a shared right to mine our diamonds alongside the IMC and the Vogans.” Jorast declared.

“Why thank you kindly, Minister!” Twirov smiled gratefully as his long tongue licked his lizard lips clean of any diamond flecks that may have still lingered.

Captain Norton cleared his throat to gain the attention of their hosts once more.

“If we may, Minister Jorast? The other demonstration that I spoke of?” he asked.   

“Of course. You may proceed!” Jorast replied.

Captain Norton beckoned over one of his subordinates who stepped forward with a silver brief case.

Norton took the brief case and laid it down upon a nearby rock so that he could open it and take out what was inside. What he brought out appeared to be some kind of weapon like a slender hi-tech rifle. Norton held it before him in both hands and showed it to his audience.

“It is not just the Vogans and the Spikonians that can offer you defence and security. With this weapon I assure you that the Cryons never need fear attack from the Cybermen, or indeed anyone, ever again!” Norton declared.

“A bold claim!” Korrel remarked with a hint of derision. “Can we see this magnificent weapon in action?”

“But of course.” Norton nodded in consent. “However, once I have demonstrated its power I have one condition that must be met if the Cryons and the IMC are ever to do business together.”

“What is this condition?” Jorast asked, intrigued.

“You must allow the IMC exclusive mining rights on Telos. We will share with no one. Not the Vogans or the Spikonians!” he replied.

“That is preposterous!” Varik bristled indignantly.

Twirov and Spargel hissed angrily, but otherwise remained silent.

“I cannot make such promises.” Jorast responded evenly. “There are more than enough diamonds on Telos for all interested parties. Your weapon would have to be spectacular indeed for me to even consider what you ask of me.”

“Then please, allow me to demonstrate.” Norton replied with a confident smile.

“Proceed with the demonstration.” Jorast insisted.

“First I will need a target.” Norton declared. “General Twirov, might I borrow your Major for a second?”

“You may not test your weapon upon my subordinate!” Twirov rasped.

“I wasn’t going to.” Norton assured the General with a condescending grin. “I merely require him to use his senses to find me a stalagmite that I can fire at that has no diamond content within it. We wouldn’t want to waste good diamonds now would we?”

“Very well!” Twirov snarled tetchily and he signalled for Spargel to proceed.

Spargel dutifully moved towards a nearby cluster of stalagmites and began to sniff at them.

“No, not that one, or that one, or that one… Here!” he stopped at one particularly tall specimen and laid his claw upon it.

“Now stand back, Major. I wouldn’t want to hit you by accident.” Norton chuckled.

Spargel did so and as soon as he was clear Norton opened fire with the weapon.

A thin beam of scarlet light burst forth from the end of the weapon and struck a stalagmite, but not the one that Spargel had indicated. Instead it struck one of the chunky specimens that the Major had declared as containing diamond deposits. The stricken stalagmite glowed once, a bright hot red radiance and disappeared leaving a smooth circle of rock where it had once been.

“That was the wrong stalagmite!” Twirov grumbled.

“It matters not.” Norton smirked. “The demonstration was still a success. Imagine, Minister Jorast, what it would do if it struck a Cyberman!”

The look on Jorast’s face told everyone gathered that she could imagine just that and she seemed impressed indeed.

“I will need time to think.” She said finally. “What you ask of me is not a decision that should be taken lightly.”

“But of course.” Norton bowed with exaggerated courtesy. “Take all the time you need.”

 

In a cavern not far from that one a howling and grinding noise echoed through the catacombs and a large stalagmite faded into existence in the centre of the chamber.

 

“Did everyone hear that noise?” Councillor Varik remarked as the mysterious echoing howl rescinded.

“I think it came from down this tunnel here.” Korrel announced.

The group set off together to investigate.

 

Back in the cavern a portal had opened in one side of the stalagmite and three figures stepped out from it: the Doctor, Clover and Sly.

The Doctor turned and took one look at the outer stalagmite shell of the TARDIS.

“No, no, no, no, no! This won’t do at all! We can’t have a working chameleon circuit now, can we?” he muttered mostly to himself before disappearing back through the portal.

Clover and Sly looked on with bemused curiosity as the stalagmite that they had just emerged from began to blur and fluctuate its external appearance through several different forms: an Egyptian sarcophagus, a red post box, a giant robot, a blue 1960s police telephone box, a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala and finally back to the police box. Clover remembered it well from when she had travelled in it with the War Doctor.

The Doctor stepped out of the police box beaming happily.

“There! With any luck it’ll never change again!” he declared and then his happy smile dissolved into a look of pure horror as he spied Sly standing with one of his back legs cocked against the TARDIS.

A dark wet stain spread across its lovely blue paint work as the young fox relieved himself against it.

“Sly!” the Doctor gargled as if in pain. “Why?”

The little fox just grinned apologetically.

“At least he waited until he got outside the TARDIS.” Clover pointed out helpfully.

“Never mind. The vortex will wash it off when we leave.” The Doctor replied, calming himself with a supreme effort of will.

“Why leave when you have only just got here?” a feminine sing-song voice rang out from across the other side of the cavern.

The Doctor, Clover and Sly turned to see that they were being observed by a misfit bunch of alien onlookers. Two Cryons, three Vogans, three humans and two midget dragon-looking things that the Doctor did not recognise. One of the humans was pointing some kind of weapon at them.

The Doctor waved and smiled cheerfully.

“Well of course I wasn’t talking about leaving right now. I mean come on seriously. We just got here. Who arrives somewhere and then leaves again immediately afterwards? Who does that?” he asked.

“The postman?” Clover offered.

“Don’t help me!” the Doctor scowled at her through gritted teeth.

“Who are you and why have you come to Telos?” Minister Jorast demanded politely, but firmly.

“I am the Doctor and these are my two friends, Clover and Sly. We’ve come to Telos because, well frankly, the last time a version of me was here he ended up blowing up the Cybermen’s headquarters and didn’t bother sticking around to see if you gals were alright. I mean what sort of man liberates a civilisation from tyranny and doesn’t stick around or even pop back to see if they’re getting on alright? You are getting on alright aren’t you?” the Doctor paused in his tirade to ask Jorast.

Jorast opened her mouth to reply.

“Of course you are!” the Doctor interrupted as he took in the assembly of different life forms. “I mean look at you! You’ve opened up your borders, so to speak, to trade with other space faring civilisations. That smacks to me of progress, wouldn’t you agree, Clover?”

Before Clover could answer the Doctor powered on.

“You’ve got representatives from the IMC, (I’d be careful of them if I were you, slippery little buggers);”

Captain Norton grimaced and his finger nearly tightened on the trigger of his weapon.

“You’ve got Vogans! I saved them from the Cybermen once too, you know! I’m so glad you’re here; saves me from having to make a similar visit to Voga!”

Varik looked confused, but then a light of recognition seemed to come on in his eyes.

“And then we’ve got…” the Doctor floundered when he got to the Spikonians. “I’ve got nothing. I’m sorry. I’ve never met you before… who are you?”

General Twirov did not seem offended and even seemed amused by the Doctor’s chatter.

“I am General Twirov and this is my subordinate Major Spargel. We are here representing the great Spikonian Empire.” He announced proudly.

“Of course, the Spikonians. Not surprised to see your lot here. This place must be like a veritable all you can eat buffet for you chaps, eh?” the Doctor beamed amiably.

“Indeed. I admit the temptation for both me and my subordinate is great.” Twirov admitted, licking his lips.

“You are the Doctor?” Varik interrupted, an expression of awe upon his face. “The Time Lord who assisted the great hero Vorus in vanquishing the Cybermen?”

“A version of him, yes.” The Doctor nodded.

“But of course, you have regenerated since then.” Varik realised.

“Something like that, yes.” The Doctor agreed.

“If you are indeed this Doctor then of course you are welcome here.” Jorast added. “You will be treated like an honoured guest!”

The Doctor turned and grinned at Clover who gave him a thumbs up back.

“I think I could get used to this.” He proclaimed happily.

 

After further introductions had been made the Doctor and his friends were taken out of the mines and into the Cryon citadel. When Minister Jorast had announced the Doctor as a returning hero to a busy street crowded with other Cryons the Time Lord had found himself mobbed by good natured well-wishers. He had been hoisted into the air by many hands and carried into the Great Hall on a sea of shoulders.

“Really this is all quite unnecessary!” the Doctor protested, but he was grinning from ear to ear when he said it.

He was finally set down upon his feet again once they were in the Great Hall and Jorast had taken up a position standing at her podium where she could freely address all those assembled.

“Cryons of Telos, today we have a hero returned among us. Seventy four years ago when we were still under the tyranny of the Cybermen, this man, the Doctor, came to us and assisted our own great hero, Flast in ridding our planet once and for all of the Cyber-menace! It has taken us seventy four years to rebuild and now after all this time we are finally ready to trade once more with other planets. That is why we have representatives from the IMC, Voga and the Spikonian Empire among us this day. But this day, after all this time, we also see the return of the hero without whom any of this would have been possible. We owe much to the Doctor and so I urge you all to go and make preparations for a festival which will be held in the Gathering of Light tomorrow to honour our great friend the Doctor.”

Jorast’s speech was met with cheering and whooping from all assembled and soon everyone was filing back out again to make the necessary preparations for the celebration. Soon only the Doctor and his friends and Jorast, Korrel and the off-world delegates remained.

“I think our business for today is concluded.” Jorast addressed those remaining. “Captain Norton you will have my decision regarding your request for exclusive mining rights after the celebrations tomorrow.”

Norton bowed to show his acceptance of this.

“Doctor, my Advisor, Korrel will show you and your companions to your room where you will spend tonight.” Jorast continued.

“Thank you, Minister.” The Doctor replied with a respectful inclination of his head.

Now that they were all dismissed the delegates began to leave.

Advisor Korrel approached the Doctor and his friends somewhat timidly.

“Hello.” The Doctor greeted her warmly. “It’s alright. I won’t bite. Not sure I can say the same about Sly though.”

“Hey!” Sly yipped with mock indignation.

“Forgive me, Doctor. I have heard the stories about how you and Flast liberated our people from the Cybermen single handed. I never dreamed that I would one day meet you in the flesh.” Korrel apologised.

“I’m just a normal man of flesh and blood. Nothing special about me I assure you.” The Doctor replied.

Korrel smiled. “This way, Doctor.” She said, “I will show you where you and your friends will sleep tonight.”

Korrel lead them out of the Great Hall.

“Tell me,” she began as they went. “Is it true that you ripped off the head of the Cybercontroller with your bare hands…?”

 

The room that Korrel ushered the Doctor and his companions into was very special indeed with its silver, diamond laced tapestries and the big four-poster diamond encrusted bed. Only one bed for the two of them too, Clover noted with a smile.

“Is there anything I can get you while you settle in? Food or drink?” Korrel had asked.

They had ordered some food and drink as they had not eaten since leaving Smithwood Manor and Korrel had left, backwards and bowing as she went, to fetch it.

The Doctor looked around at the room with an appreciative smile.

“Not too shabby, eh, Clover!” he remarked with a wink.

Clover just stared at him with a knowing smile.

“What?” the Doctor asked a little self-consciously.

“I seem to remember the first day after we arrived at Smithwood Manor you coming over all emotional on me about the feelings you had for a granddaughter that you’d never met and yet here you are now being treated like a hero and celebrated for a victory which technically isn’t yours. Oh you might remember it, but it wasn’t physically you that did it, hmmm?” Clover told him, still smiling despite her words.

“Well, yes, when you put it like that….” The Doctor stammered sheepishly.

“Well?” Clover said patiently.

“Well, what else can I say to them? Yes I am the Doctor, but no I’m not really because really I am just a clone of him, so yes I remember that he did liberate you from the Cybermen, but it wasn’t actually me that did it.” The Doctor replied defensively.

“I get it. Really I do.” Clover assured him. “It’s easier this way. It was a very nice thing to want to come here and check up on them and see how they’re getting on. I hope you’re not planning on doing it for every civilisation the Doctor has liberated though?”

“Of course not! That would be silly.” The Doctor retorted. “They obviously need this celebration. It’s all part of the moving on process for them. So why not let them have it, eh? It’ll be fun.”

“True that!” Clover agreed, “But what does one wear to a celebration such as this? You’ll have to help me decide!”

She smiled and winked at the Doctor and they both laughed.

“I don’t get it.” Sly remarked drily.

 

After the Doctor, Clover and Sly had eaten their fill of the small feast that Korrel sent up to them they decided to retire for the night. Sly had been a bit wary of some of the strange looking food, but when he saw that the Cryons had included a large plateful of bacon supplied by the IMC ship in orbit all doubts were swiftly forgotten. Once he had guzzled every last piece of bacon he curled up at the foot of the bed and went to sleep.

“We should probably do the same.” Clover said as she looked down on the snoozing furball with a smile.

“It’s a big enough bed. Should be plenty of room.” The Doctor observed. “Do you have any preference as to which side you sleep on?”

“I’m easy, take any side you want.” Clover replied.

The Doctor obligingly climbed onto the right hand side of the bed, kicked off his shoes and lay down facing the window which looked out onto the Telosian mountainside. Their room was situated on a top floor in the citadel and it was a sheer drop to the bottom of the mountain outside their window, but the view of the chiselled, desert-like Telosian landscape was a beautiful one, even at night.

Clover walked around to her side of the bed. Ever since she and the Doctor had gone after the Krynoid back on Earth she had been wearing her red catsuit which was the default outfit that her nano-fabric reverted to when it wasn’t being anything else. When they had arrived in the refrigerated mines of the Cryons she had willed the suit to conjure up a fur lined hood, boots and gloves to compensate for the drop in temperature. Thankfully the Cryons were technologically savvy enough to have adjustable heating in the guest rooms they provided for off-worlders. Therefore, Clover had been able to shed the extra layers. Now she was wondering just what she should wear for the current situation that she found herself in. Here she was about to share a bed with the man she loved. Clover smiled and knew exactly what she wanted to wear.

The nano-molecules on her catsuit blurred and metamorphosed into an alluring, lacy black two piece lingerie. The bra pushed her breasts together so that they presented an appealing cleavage to the discerning onlooker. Her long, smooth pale legs were shown off nicely in the brief panties. There was no way that the Doctor would be able to resist her!

Clover climbed into bed beside him and ran her fingers seductively over the Doctor’s shoulder.

“Oh, Doctor!” she purred provocatively.

Her only reply was a deep, even snoring.

Clover grimaced in frustration and turned over so that she was facing the opposite wall.

“Fuck you and good night, Doctor!” she grumbled and then she too tried to fall asleep.

It was just as she was closing her eyes that Clover heard the soft tread of footsteps in the room with them.

Her eyes flicked open and she rolled over onto her back so that she could see who the footsteps belonged to.

There, illuminated in the natural light that poured in through the window, stood the tall figure of what could only be a Cyberman!

It was clad in silver metal from head to toe with a blank face that consisted of round eye-holes and a slit mouth. Handle-like antennae jutted out of either side of its head. In place of its right arm the Cyberman instead wielded a hefty looking energy weapon with a serrated bayonet-like blade attached to the barrel. The Cyberman stood over the Doctor with its right arm raised, poised to strike.

“Oh no you fucking don’t!” Clover snarled. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and flipped onto her feet before launching at the Cyberman.

Her pounce carried her into the murderous cyborg and away from the Doctor. They hit the floor hard in a tangle of limbs and a rather human sounding “Oof!” escaped from the Cyberman, albeit through an electronic filter that gave it a robotic twang.

Huh, interesting, Clover thought. Well it is a cyborg which means that there are some organic components. She had to dismiss the train of thought as the Cyberman recovered sufficiently to push her off. Clover tumbled away and came up on her feet, facing the Cyberman in a martial arts fighting stance, dressed only in a bra and panties. The Cyberman had also regained its footing and it swiped upwards at Clover with the bladed part of its weapon. Clover bounced backwards and away from the blade, but it did manage to slice through the middle of her bra.

If it hadn’t been for the nano-fabric Clover’s breasts probably would have spilled out then and there, but thankfully the nanites knitted the clothing damage together almost as soon as it had been made.

Clover ducked low under another swipe of the blade and swept her right leg in a round house kick that knocked the Cyberman onto its ass again. Before it could recover she snapped her foot up and kicked it in the head, knocking it onto its back. She stamped her foot down where the Cyberman’s midriff would have been, but it rolled out of the way and so Clover’s foot only came down on empty floor. The Cyberman was on its feet again and once more it raised its arm to strike at the still slumbering Doctor.

Clover leapt into the air and launched a flying round house kick into the Cyberman’s head.

The impact of her foot into its blank face caused the head to snap backwards and the sickening sound of bone crunching and breaking was clearly audible. The stricken Cyberman stumbled backwards and – KER-ASH!!! – it fell through the window and down the side of the mountain.

Clover ran to the broken window and looked out just in time to see the Cyberman’s body hit the rocks below in a broken and crumpled heap.

“What?” came the Doctor’s sleepy voice from behind her, “Who opened the window? There’s a terrible draught in here!”

“Nobody opened the window, Doctor. It was broken.” Clover replied patiently.

The Doctor sat up and blinked the last vestiges of sleep from his eyes.

“Really? Who would have done that?” he wondered.

“I did.” Clover told him and she quickly explained about the Cyberman. “I just saved your life. No need to thank me or anything.”

“A Cyberman in here you say?” the Doctor mused. “Either there’s a secret entrance into this room or it transmatted in from another location, possibly in orbit.”

He took out his sonic sword and used it to scan the room.

“Is there a reason why you’re dressed like that?” he asked Clover absently as he scanned.

“Don’t you like it?” Clover replied as she fiddled nervously with her bra strap.

“Oh it’s lovely!” the Doctor assured her with a grin. “It’s just, I always thought that you liked to sleep naked.”

“I guess I thought I should be a bit more modest since we were sharing.” Clover lied.

“No signs of any secret hidden doors, but there is the residual energy signature of a transmat beam. There’s our answer.” The Doctor mused thoughtfully, their previous discussion apparently forgotten.

“What are we going to do, Doctor?” Clover asked him.

“Well, based on what you’ve told me I think there’s only one thing we can do.” And so the Doctor began to explain his plan to Clover whilst Sly the fox slept on oblivious.

 

It appeared that many Cryons had worked through the night on the preparations for the celebratory festival being held in the Doctor’s honour at the Gathering of Light. The Doctor, Clover and Sly were awoken mid-morning by Korrel and escorted to the Gathering.

The Gathering of Light, it transpired, was the fanciful and poetic title for the town square at the centre of the citadel that took its name from the myriad of diamonds that were set into the roof of the citadel’s dome which reflected and refracted the light from the Telosian sun in such a way that a truly wonderful kaleidoscopic lightshow was played out upon the gleaming white streets below.

To compliment this already beautiful location the Cryons had erected an array of flags and decorations sparkling gold and silver and interwoven with diamond dust. The square was filled with Cryons that had turned out to enjoy the celebration. In the centre a handful of Cryons had attired themselves in homemade Cyberman costumes and were dancing around in a circle whilst waving batons that trailed blue streamers that were meant to represent the Cybermen’s weapons. In the middle of that circle stood two more Cryons. One was dressed in a rather accurate recreation of the sixth Doctor’s colourful coat with a blonde curly wig perched atop her domed head whilst the other was dressed in a golden version of the Cryons’ usual tunic. She was clearly intended to represent Flast. The Cryon-Doctor and Golden Flast ran around inside the circle flinging out their arms dramatically towards the faux-Cybermen and scattering them with their heroic prowess.

Also present at the parade were the Vogans, Spikonians and the IMC representatives. The Doctor noted that one of Captain Norton’s aides was carrying a shiny briefcase. He also noted Norton’s unfriendly scowl upon seeing him arrive in the Gathering. The Doctor flashed him a smile and a wave.

Norton’s scowl lengthened like an ugly tear in the front of his face and he turned to talk to one of his aides.

“It’s amazing what the Cryons have been able to achieve in the space of one night!” Clover marvelled at the spectacle that surrounded them.

“When you consider the length of one night on Telos is the equivalent of almost two full Earth days then you can see how they were able to accomplish so much.” The Doctor told her.

“True that.” Clover agreed.

She had elected to wear her red catsuit along with its hood, gloves and boots as accessories to stave off the cold which the Cryons had to maintain via their refrigeration units just so that they could come above ground during the daytime and not be boiled alive from within.

The Doctor made his way through the throng of Cryons that had turned out to pay tribute to him. He smiled, shook hands and embraced his adoring public and it was clear to Clover that he was enjoying the attention considerably.

“Careful, Doctor.” She warned drily. “If you carry on like this your head won’t be able to fit through the doors of the TARDIS when it’s time for us to leave.”

The Doctor leaned into her with a smirk. “I can promise you that I’m laughing on the inside!” he assured her.

It was then that someone in the crowd gasped and pointed.

Everyone turned to look where the startled Cryon was pointing.

More and more Cryons cried out and pointed in several different directions.

Wherever someone pointed the crowd would look and see what had caused such alarm and concern.

The perimeter of the Gathering of Light was surrounded… by Cybermen.

They looked just like the Cyberman that Clover had fought to protect the Doctor the night before with their impassive blank faces, arm cannons and serrated bayonets. As one they began to march forward, closing the circle upon their surprised prey, and they began to fire into the crowd.

Blue bursts of devastating destructive energy tore into the amassed Cryons, flinging bodies to the floor in their wake.

“Get everyone out of here!” the Doctor shouted desperately.

The Cryons were milling about like panicked fish in a barrel. The Cybermen were all around them and there was nowhere for any of them to run.

Councillor Varik spoke into his communicator as he contacted the Vogan ship in orbit.

“Send down a team of guards with Glitter Guns immediately! There are Cybermen down here!” he ordered.

“Clover, we need to clear a path through the Cybermen and get these people out of here!” the Doctor urged.

“I’m on it!” Clover assured him as she pulled out her sonic sword and extended the nano-blade.

She started to weave through the throng of fleeing Cryons, the sword held aloft like a beacon, heading towards the nearest Cyberman.

“Follow me!” she called to the Cryons as she went, “I’m going to make you a way out of here!”

As she ran she noticed the shimmering arrival of Varik’s guards via transmat. Each of them carried a large gold plated gun that resembled a futuristic assault rifle. They immediately began to open fire upon the Cybermen. Every one of their controlled bursts of golden pellets smashed upon the armoured carapaces of the Cybermen, but to the dismay of everyone watching not one of the silver giants succumbed to the counter attack. The Cybermen simply shrugged off the golden bombardment and kept on coming. Some of the Cybermen turned their fire upon the Vogan guards and quickly gunned down this paltry effort to oppose them.

Clover finally managed to reach the Cyberman that she had been heading for. The Cyberman saw her coming and swung its arm cannon up to blast her down. Clover had expected this and immediately launched herself into a somersault that carried her over the initial burst of the Cyberman’s weapon. She landed feet first into the Cyberman’s chest and knocked it flat onto its back following through with a downward sweep of her sword which cleaved through its arm cannon in a spray of crimson. The Cyberman shrieked in agony and writhed upon the floor holding its bleeding stump before it like some sort of grisly trophy.

The fallen Cyberman had created a gap in the circle of death and the panicking Cryons began to surge through it and away from the Gathering as swiftly as they could manage.

“That’s it get out of here!” Clover shouted encouragement before returning attention to the next Cyberman… who promptly gunned her down at point blank range.

Clover was thrown backwards by the impact of the energy blast and hit the floor hard. She did not get up again.

The Doctor had seen it all.

“Clover!” he cried out in anguish. He pulled out his own sonic sword and began to run towards the Cyberman that had just killed his friend.

The Cyberman saw him coming and casually swung around its arm cannon, bringing it to bear upon the furious Time Lord… and then it gunned him down too.

The Doctor collapsed to the floor and lay still. He was blissfully unaware of the presence of poor Sly nuzzling his inert body as the little fox tried to rouse him.

“Get up, dad! Please don’t be dead!” the fox pleaded.

The Cyberman marched purposefully forward and started to raise its cannon to shoot down the little fox when suddenly it was struck by a beam of red light and just as suddenly the Cyberman disappeared.

Sly looked up in astonishment and watched as the attacking Cybermen were dispatched one by one, seemingly obliterated entirely by the red light that was coming out of the weapons wielded by Captain Norton and his aides.

The tide of the battle swiftly changed from that moment and very soon every single last Cyberman, including the one that had been maimed by Clover, had been utterly vapourised.

Jorast stood in the centre of the Gathering looking around aghast at the carnage of fallen Cryons and other dead that surrounded her. Even the Doctor, the hero whom they had turned out to celebrate was dead. And then there was Captain Norton and his aides standing quietly victorious with their weapons.

The Cryon leader turned her sorrowful gaze upon the IMC commander.

“It seems that you have earned the exclusive rights to mine our diamonds as you wished.” Jorast proclaimed mournfully.

“Would that it had not come at such a terrible price.” Norton nodded sadly in acceptance of the Cryon’s words.

“Do you really mean that, Captain Norton?” came a muffled voice somewhere among the strewn corpses that littered the square.

“Who said that?” Norton demanded irritably. He looked around him and was surprised to see the Doctor roll onto his back and then sit up. Sly the fox nuzzled and licked at him affectionately.

“I thought you were dead!?” the IMC commander growled incredulously.

“Not quite. I know it did seem that way.” The Doctor replied cheerfully, brushing himself down as he clambered back to his feet. “But then nothing that has happened here has been quite what it seemed, has it, Captain?”

“What on Earth do you mean?” Norton demanded, a note of fury creeping into his voice.

“You can all get up now.” The Doctor called out, purposefully ignoring the Captain for the time being.

At the Doctor’s behest every single one of the Cryons and Vogans that had been gunned down during the Cybermen’s massacre sat up and climbed to their feet as if nothing had happened to them. Even Clover got up from where she had fallen, a broad grin upon her pretty face.

“How is this possible?” Norton spat furiously.

“Allow me to rewind a little.” The Doctor began; he didn’t even try to fight the smug grin that was spreading across his face.

“Last night a ‘Cyberman’ tried to kill me while I slept. If it had not been for Clover it would have succeeded. In defending me she managed to kick it out of the window and its body ended up at the foot of the mountain. As you can imagine it was no good to me down there and so Clover was ever so good as to abseil down the side of the mountain and retrieve it for me. In the meantime I sent Sly, say hello, Sly!”

“Hello!” Sly yipped with a wag of his bushy tail.

“I sent Sly to go and fetch Jorast and Korrel. Once they came and saw what I had to show them then naturally they agreed that something needed to be done about it. I thought that it was reasonable to assume that anything that was going to go down would take place at the celebration in my honour at the Gathering of Light as that would be where you could guarantee the maximum number of witnesses, not to mention collateral damage to help push home your message.” The Doctor continued.

“And what message would that be, Doctor?” Norton sneered.

“The message that your ‘weapon’ would be powerful enough to protect the Cryons from the Cybermen. You knew that it would convince Jorast to give you the exclusive mining rights that the IMC so desperately sought after. The fact that you showed up the Vogans by proving that their Glitter Guns would be completely ineffectual helped to seal the deal even further. There are just two problems though.” The Doctor stated.

“And they are?” Norton prompted.

Clover decided to take up the explanation from here.

“The problems are that these Cybermen weren’t really Cybermen and your weapons… well… they aren’t really weapons.” She provided helpfully.

“Oh? So what are they then?” Norton demanded.

Varik marched up to the IMC commander with a blaster levelled at his chest.

“I promise you, Captain that this is a real weapon.” The Councillor assured him with a wry smile. “Please give the Doctor your ‘gun’!” he pronounced the last word scornfully.

Norton scowled at the Vogan, but nevertheless did as he was instructed.

The Doctor turned the rifle like weapon over in his hands.

“Wonderful piece of engineering. It really is!” he remarked, “I wonder what happens if I throw it into reverse…?”

The Doctor flipped open a little cover on the ‘weapon’ and flicked a switch on it. He then aimed the gun at an empty space ahead of him and fired. The space in front of him was bathed in a hazy red glow and a Cyberman appeared. Except this Cyberman had the head of a human male wearing a startled expression upon his face, a lit cigarette dangling between his lips.

“This ‘weapon’ is actually a portable transmat beam. When you ‘disintegrated’ the attacking Cybermen you were actually beaming your own disguised men back to your ship in orbit. That is what we found when Clover brought the dead Cyberman back from the bottom of the mountain. We removed its helmet and inside we found the body of a very dead human being. And you couldn’t transmat him back because you no longer had any life signs to lock onto. That’s why when your Cyber massacre went ahead as planned you made sure that Clover and I were killed just before you saved the day!” the Doctor explained.

“Back in the cavern yesterday when you ‘accidentally’ missed the stalagmite that bore no diamond ore and hit a diamond rich specimen instead you were actually transporting yourself some free diamonds aboard your ship.” Varik realised.

“You’ve got this all worked out, haven’t you?” Norton sneered. “But how come none of you are dead like you’re supposed to be?”

The Doctor raised his hand like a guilty school boy.

“That was me again. I managed to cobble together a bunch of mini portable force field generators tuned to the frequency of power emitted by your Cyber blaster weapons.” He lifted up his shirt to reveal the belt like device that he wore around his waist.

Norton noted for the first time that all of the Cryons were wearing them too, as was Clover and so too were Varik and his Vogans and the two Spikonian ambassadors. Even Sly was wearing one like a collar around his neck.

“Jorast and Korrel and Varik passed them around their people and instructed them to wear the belts at the celebrations today. They were also told to fall down and play dead should they get hit by any gun fire when your attempted massacre started.” The Doctor explained.

“But how were you able to produce so many in the time that you had last night? Even the Telosian night doesn’t last that long!” Norton jeered with a note of incredulity.

“You forget that I am a Time Lord in possession of a time machine.” The Doctor reminded him smugly. “Jorast was able to sneak Clover and I back to the TARDIS and I used the laboratory in there to fashion just one of the force field belts. Once I had one of them it was just a matter of sticking it in the replicator and mass producing them. We did the work while the TARDIS was in flight and returned the TARDIS to its original landing spot two seconds after it had left it.”

Jorast raised her hand apologetically. “Um, actually it was more like ten minutes.” She remarked with a wry grin.

“Details, details!” the Doctor smirked with a wave of his hand.

Jorast turned her attention upon Norton and his aides. Varik still covered them with his blaster.

“You could have had an equal share in Telos’s diamonds with the Vogans and the Spikonians, but due to your greed you will now have none!” she said coldly. “Get off my planet and never return again.”

Norton responded with a vicious smile.

“What is to stop us from blasting your planet from orbit and then just taking what we want from the broken survivors?” he leered.

“Every weapon in our warship is currently trained upon your vessel.” General Twirov assured him. “All I have to do is give the order. Telos is under Spikonian protection now.”

“It was a good plan.” Norton lamented bitterly. “We would have gotten away with it too if it weren’t for your meddling, Doctor… and your girlfriend and your little fox!”

“Good bye, Captain Norton!” the Doctor pointed the transmat gun at the IMC commander and his men and fired.

The IMC representatives were bathed in a red glow and then disappeared.

The Doctor handed the transmat gun to Jorast and grinned.

“Right!” he said, clapping his hands together. “I believe there was supposed to be a party going on in my honour! Shall we get on with it then?”

Jorast smiled. “Let the festivities continue!” she announced.

And they did. The Doctor became the head of the first and longest conga line that Telos had ever seen and they danced and partied the rest of the day and following night away.


End file.
